


This might be fun after all

by Awenseth



Series: On the stage of two worlds [3]
Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Flirting, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer before Draco's fifth year there is a stranger visiting Malfoy Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This might be fun after all

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was done as a request seeing how I don't mind doing those for my readers.

It was still the 23th of Juli so there was still a month before school would start again and this was just what Draco Malfoy liked about that fact. It was not that he didn’t like school, he was one of the best in class, if you exclude that annoying Granger whom seemed to have eaten all existing textbooks before her first year. He also liked spending time with his in a way you could say friends, Draco was not sure about how to feel fully about them seeing that he didn’t act around them like his father tended when his godfather visited. This brought forth the other things, he could see those whom he could tolerate also in summer without other annoying students, Potter and the Weasel in the front and even his godfather visited often. Though the later had something to do with the fact that if he didn’t come would his father go to his house and drag him here. It was sometimes funny seeing the two men most people feared, respectively in the Ministry and Hogwarts, banter around while his godfather tries to pry his father off of himself. 

This suddenly reminded him that uncle Sev was going to visit them today, he only needed to attend a little business in the morning before doing so. 

Jumping from his bed made Draco his way downstairs to wait in the sitting room, he wanted to show Sev his potion’s assignment to go through, but all of his plans halted when he noticed a stranger standing in the hallway, leaning against one of the pillars. He wore black robes and boots, but what caught his stormy gray-blue eyes was the fact that his hair was pure white even though he looked young, bored, but still observant eyes the same colour as the moon’s calming light, there was also large red scar running down his face and did the upper part end in an upside down pentagram? 

Then the stranger turned to him, a smirk on his pale lips. 

“You know that even if you are the son of the master of this house, it is still considered rude to be staring at people, mostly if they are guests in jour home.” the stranger replied in a calm, melodious voice, as if each of his words were notes of a melody. 

“I was not starring, I was merely going down the stairs.” Draco said while trying to hide his embarrassment, which only got worse when he noticed that he was still standing on the same stair as before. 

Allen watched the boy fighting with his blush of embarrassment, fine he usually didn’t teas people like this, well maybe Yu, but he was a different story plus he might have spent too much time around some of his Noah siblings. The white haired General/Millennium Earl held back a laugh, Central was still so scared of his family even thought Adam was gone now! Though he might have given them a ground when allowing the twins, Tyki, Road and Wisely to visit some of the cardinal’s homes. Even thought they certainly deserved the pranks hitting them for what they had done, but the case was that he was since a few days feeling bored with his job and was now on a forced vacation, because Sheryl insisted on it. So here was he now after meeting up with an old classmate of Mana and the Noah who was part of his soul. _‘Really, male Malfoys tend to look as if they would have been cloned in the case of their looks.’_ he thought when Draco finally managed to reach the bottom of the stairs, just as from behind the closed sitting room door Severus’s loud yell come for Lucius to immediately get down from him and to keep his hands from the buttons on his robes. 

“Uhm…father is again on his assumption that uncle Sev is eating too little.” Draco muttered to himself as the laugh of his mother joined in with the sound of arguing. 

“My older brother can be worse.” Allen replied laughing, noting the others blush, hmm… he just found something fun to do. He really spent too much time with his brothers and oldest sister. 

“Huh…” Draco suddenly remembered that he was not alone. 

“So would you give me the honour to hear your name?” Allen asked with one of his most charming smiles, feeling amused as Draco went red at this, yep he really could go through as Lucius’s clone. 

“Wha…I…I mean, I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy.” he said while holding out a hand as it was courtesy, something which Potter couldn’t learn with that loud mouthed blood traitor as a friend. 

“Charming name, I’m Allen Neah Walker.” he said bowing as he kissed the blonde’s hand. _‘Really, Lucius and Cissa? Dragon Bad Faith, really now? Should not feel surprised thought.’_ he thought with a mental shake of his head while watching Draco start spluttering, his face already Weasely-red. He found it in a way adorable and amusing in one, he knew that he had a great power over people, but this was really flattering. 

Just then the door opened and an annoyed looking, flushed Severus stormed outside, still buttoning up his black outer robe after the anew attempted sexual-assault of his best friend. Then he noticed his guest looking calmly to his right, following his gaze fell his eyes on his flustered looking godson. What did Draco have this time? Really, he was sometimes too much like Lucius that it was frightening and made him want to make sure that his friend had never used a duplicating spell of any sort on himself. Shaking his head and ignoring the whine from the room, Lucius was still fighting to get out of the magical ropes he had put on him, and looked at the spluttering teen. 

“Ah, Draco, it seems as if you have already met Mr. Walker.” Severus began, not even noticing how Allen leaned back against the pillar, looking smug. “He is the son of a good friend of your father and I and seeing how we have always the same problem with Hogwarts has Mr. Walker agreed to take upon himself the role of Defends Against the Dark Arts professor and also give muggle style combat classes with physical exercises.” Severus finished explaining when there was a loud _‘thud’_ like sound which made him blink in confusion. “Draco?” 

“I think he is just really excited about the upcoming year Severus, you know with what you told me about Harry Potter attracting always danger.” Allen said as there was a cry of triumph, Lucius got out of his binds. 

“Could be, when that insolent boy and nosy friends finally finish Hogwarts I will either be dead or have gone gray with the rest of the staff while demanding retirement.” Severus said shaking his head while trying to make his way to his fallen godson when something blonde sent him crashing to the ground, again. 

“I will bring Draco up to his room Severus.” Allen said while picking the unconscious body up bridal style and made his way smirking to the stairs while behind him a fight broke out. The upcoming year promised to be filled with much fun as it seemed. 

Owari


End file.
